


Caring For The Sick

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets sick while the weather is bad. So Minho takes care of him from whatever they had with them at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring For The Sick

Ok, Minho was now worried. Last night, Newt got some kind of bug, and the poor teen was constantly leaning over the toilet puking whatever he had in his stomach up. Minho would’ve gone to get him medicine, but they were currently closed in due to a bad snowstorm. All the roads were closed, and Minho couldn’t even push open their door.   
Frowning when he heard another sound of a groaning Newt, Minho made his way over to the kitchen to see if they had anything for a flu. Going through the cabinets, Minho bit his lip when he saw they only had four cans of chicken noodle soup. Hearing footsteps coming in the kitchen, Minho turned his attention to a pale and sick looked Newt.   
“Babe,” Minho whispered, walking over to Newt, and gently hugging the teen. Newt’s whole body felt like it was on fire.“What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” Newt sniffed, and tiredly looked at Minho.  
“I’m cold Min,” he whimpered, cuddling closer to Minho’s body heat. Minho hugged him closer, and looked towards the stove. “I hate being sick.”  
Minho sighed, and gently lifted Newt into a bridal postion. Newt hiccuped, and grabbed Minho’s shirt in a tight fist. Carrying the teen, Minho kissed Newt’s burning forehead, before gently placing him on the couch. Grabbing a couple of pillows, Minho placed them behind Newt’s head, and then covered the teen will two heavy blankets.  
“Stay there ok?” Minho asked, brushing Newt’s messy blond locks out of the way. “I’m going to grab you a bucket, and then make some soup.” Newt nodded, and closed his eyes as Minho left.  
Once the other came back, carrying a bucket, and hot soup, Minho noticed that Newt had fallen asleep. Smiling a little, Minho placed the bucket down next to him, and then set the bowl down carefully on the coffee table. Feeling Newt’s forehead, Minho sighed when the teen still felt hot. Frowing, Minho stood back up, and went back into the kitchen.  
“Maybe if I put some ice in a bag, and wrap it in a cloth,” Minho thought out loud, grabbing the thing he needed. Once the things were put together, he walked back into where Newt was. “Then maybe it might take the fever down.”  
Resting the homemade icepack on Newt’s head, Minho watched as the boy’s eyes clenched, and opened. When foggy brown met black, Minho smiled lovingly at the other. Newt smiled a little, and suddenly turned green. Sitting up fast, the boy reached for the bucket, and puked. Minho flinched, and began to rub his back soothingly.  
“Minho…” Newt coughed out, once he was done emptying his stomach. Minho nodded, and took the bucket away from the sick teen. Placing it aside, Minho grabbed the icepack, and pressed it against Newt’s forehead again. “Sorry…”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Minho whispered out, slowly handing Newt the soup. When the bowl was half empty, Newt gave Minho the soup back. Minho placed the soup back on the table, and smiled at Newt. “Good job babe, you ate half of it.”  
Newt smiled at the praise, and laid back down. Minho grabbed Newt’s hand, and gently rubbed his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. Newt sighed out, and looked at Minho. Minho smiled at him, and kissed his nose. Newt laughed a little, and scooted over a little on the couch. Minho raised an eyebrow.  
“Can you sleep with me?” Newt asked, yawning a little. Minho smiled, and nodded. Once he was next to Newt, Minho covered them both back up, and let Newt rest his head on his shoulder. “Thanks.”  
Minho shook his head, and rested his hand inside Newt’s shirt on his stomach. Gently rubbing his hand in circles, Minho smiled when Newt let out a sigh of relief, feeling like Minho was helping his stomach ache. Humming, Newt cuddled closer to Minho, and slowly passed out. Keeping his hand still, Minho watched as Newt’s breathing calmed to a slow and steady beat, and knew that the boy was asleep.  
“Night Newt,” Minho whispered out, closing his eyes as well. After a while, Minho’s breathing slowed, as both boys fled into the comfort of sleep.


End file.
